Let Love In
by S. Tavares
Summary: James nunca sabia o que esperar de Lily, mas, de alguma maneira, sempre sabia o que fazer. Era simples e fácil e nunca nada no mundo pareceu tão certo. JL, Universo Alternativo.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. É tudo da incrível JK Rowling que continua a provocar taquicardia nos fãs com livros secretos que surgem repentinamente. That bitch S2

* * *

**N/A: **Eu SEI que deveria estar escrevendo a minha fanfic de Twilight, mas eu to completamente empacada com ela. Consigo escrever uma linha toda vez que abro o arquivo e olhe la.  
Comecei a reler _Da Minha Janela _e, como acontece sempre que leio aquela fic, eu me inspirei. Isso e o Telecine Fun passando meu filme favorito pela milésima vez. Saiu isso. Ficou bobinho, mas eu gostei. Fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia fanfics de Harry Potter com esse casal, então desculpem qualquer coisa. Se vocês quiserem culpar ou agradecer a alguém, que seja a dona Gabi Evans - não é _Da Minha Janela_, mas considere um presente de uma fã muito agradecida.  
A fic não passou por uma beta, então perdoem os erros encontrador ao longo da história. Foi mal, gente. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

* * *

**LET LOVE IN**  
S. Tavares

Ela ergueu os olhos minimamente da televisão para encarar o outro ocupante do sofá; a música do inicio soando como um sussurro enquanto os personagens apareciam devagar e os nomes surgiam na tela; os ruídos tornando-se cada vez mais distantes, até que já não se podia ouvir nada. Era engraçado que ainda fosse capaz de pensar em qualquer coisa quando estava assistindo a seu filme favorito, e este pensamento estúpido fez seu coração disparar de forma assustadora.

-O que foi? – os olhos naquele estranho tom castanho-esverdeado desviaram-se da cena apenas por um segundo, como se tivesse notado que havia algo errado; a voz rouca soando em seus ouvidos e lhe provocando um súbito arrepio.

-Nada, é só... – ela começou, e então notou que não tinha uma reposta. Sentiu as bochechas corarem. – você acredita nisso? – perguntou, encolhendo-se miseravelmente e ouvindo suas próprias palavras ecoando em sua cabeça.

Ele a encarou, confuso, e então ela apontou para a cena que se desenrolava no filme.

-O que? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – Que você me obrigou a assistir esse filme pela milésima vez? – ela se limitou a revirar os olhos, jogando uma almofada em sua cabeça. Ele riu.

-Idiota. – murmurou incapaz de conter um sorriso que rasgou seu rosto. – Se você acredita nessa coisa de alma gêmea... – suas bochechas e pescoço tingiram-se de um tom vivo de vermelho, quando a risada melodiosa preencheu as paredes opacas de sua sala de estar.

Ele ergueu as mãos para o alto, oferecendo a ela uma oferta de paz - mesmo que continuasse a rir baixinho, e ela resmungou sob sua respiração; ainda que lutasse para esconder o fato de que aquela conversa estava deixando-a mais nervosa do que deveria.

-Kath e Patrick não são almas gêmeas. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros, como se a conversa nunca tivesse sido interrompida. Ela arfou, surpresa com o que tinha acabado de ouvir, e sua cabeça começou a girar.

-James! – exclamou, a voz soando mais alta que o normal e, mais uma vez, ele se limitou a sorrir.

-Lily? – mentalmente ela contou até dez, tentando se convencer de que discutir com James era inútil.

O cara odiava os clássicos¹.

-Argh! Acredita ou não? – ela limpou o suor das mãos na calça jeans enquanto observava, impaciente, seus melhor amigo fingir pensar; um dedo batendo nos lábios e um olhar compenetrado.

-Ah! Eu não sei. – disse, por fim, dando de ombros. Ela bufou.

-Você _tem_ queacreditar em alguma coisa! – ele riu enquanto ela gesticulava desajeitadamente, achando aquilo absurdamente adorável.

-Eu acredito em afinidades. – ela franziu o cenho, e ele manteve-se sorrindo. – Acho que só gostar não é suficiente. Você precisa conhecer a pessoa e ter coisas em comum. – respondeu, com ar de quem está contando uma verdade incontestável, e ela tombou a cabeça levemente para o lado, sem se dar ao trabalho de respondê-lo.

Ela manteve-se em silencio pelos próximos minutos, e ele preferiu não abusar da sorte. Voltou sua atenção para a TV, observando a história tomar seu rumo; de vez em quando perdendo diálogos aleatórios para encarar sua companheira, que fitava um ponto qualquer, extremamente perdida em seus próprios pensamentos; a cabeça pendendo para o lado e a boca minimamente aberta.

-Mas eles ficaram juntos. – ele desviou sua atenção da TV, e viu Lily franzir o cenho; o olhar ainda perdido em algum lugar que só ela podia ver. – Quero dizer, mesmo depois que ela descobriu tudo...

-Você quer dizer, mesmo depois de toda a manipulação e as mentiras dele? – ele interrompeu, e ela finalmente saiu de seu transe; uma expressão de descontentamento em seu rosto enquanto o encarava.

-Você sabe que é uma pessoa extremamente desagradável, não sabe? – ele riu, meneando a cabeça.

-E você é otimista demais.

-Continue me desiludindo e eu volto para as provas. – resmungou, apontando para a pilha de provas que passara a manhã inteira corrigindo, empilhadas impecavelmente na mesinha de café. Ele suspirou.

-E eu sou desagradável, hein? – ele resmungou, fazendo uma careta, e ela sorriu.

-_Touché._

O silencio reinou entre eles pela próxima meia hora. Tempo em que as risadas – e a cantoria desnecessária de Lily – foram as únicas coisas a serem ouvidas ali. James raramente ria por uma piada ou outra, rolando os olhos no que ele julgava serem cenas clichês demais; na verdade, sua maior diversão era ver como ela se divertia e se derretia com algo que já havia assistido centenas de vezes.

-_That you're lovely, and you're perfect, and than somebody want yooou_... – ele revirou os olhos, observando-a pular em seu lugar.

-Você sabe que não precisa cantar junto... – resmungou, e ela deu de ombros, continuando a cantar como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

Ele suspirou.

-O que você quer dizer com alma gêmea? – ele perguntou, na esperança de tomar a atenção para si novamente; mesmo depois de a cena ter acabado, ela continuava a cantar. E, apesar de Lily possuir muitas qualidades, cantar não era uma delas.

Ela suspirou, interrompendo a musica, e ajeitando-se em seu lugar.

Ele sorriu.

-Quero dizer... sentir seu corpo flutuando em uma nuvem... o coração batendo depressa. – ela corou mais uma vez quando ele sorriu diante daquela confissão estranha. – Aquela coisa engraçada no estomago, como cócegas... os pêlos se arrepiando quando os dois se tocam... – de repente ela parou, fazendo uma careta e sentindo a pele de seu pescoço e colo corar rapidamente. – Deus, eu pareço uma criança do jardim...

Ele riu, deliciando-se com a visão da pele de Lily ficar vermelha; imaginando como ficaria quente contra a palma de sua mão.

-Amus era sua alma gêmea? – ela franziu o nariz em desagrado.

-Amus não seria minha alma gêmea nem em um milhão de anos. – respondeu, sem hesitar, e um sorriso torto surgiu nos lábios de James sem que notasse.

Ela esteve presa em um relacionamento patético e sem expectativas com Amus Diggory por dois anos. O dia mais feliz de sua vida foi quando descobriu que o sexo era pouco satisfatório, porque seu namorado vinha se realizando com o melhor amigo. Infelizmente, James não teve a mesma sorte e ainda era obrigado a vê-lo todos os dias no trabalho. Nem tudo era perfeito.

Pelo menos Lily estava feliz.

-A única reação que ele causava no meu corpo era cansaço. – comentou, rolando os olhos e esquecendo-se momentaneamente do filme. – O idiota se divertia a noite inteira com Paul, mas ficou quase três meses sem me dar um orgasmo. – cuspiu ácida, embora parecesse se divertir de uma forma estranhamente perturbadora com a idéia de um ex-namorado gay.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio entre eles, enquanto Lily se perdia em pensamentos mais uma vez. Seus dedos fazendo pequenos círculos sob o tecido de seu jeans surrado sem que ela notasse, e o coração batendo rápido e forte dentro do peito. Era uma sensação estranha, ela observou, mas não ruim.

James já não era capaz de manter os olhos na TV. Era mais divertido ter aquele momento estranho com Lily, a ter de fingir estar assistindo aquele filme chato. De fato, não fosse a companhia tão boa, ele teria recusado veemente aquele convite. Principalmente depois de descobrir ter sido enganado quanto as promessas de cerveja – tudo o que ela tinha na geladeira era uma garrafa de suco de laranja e uma bebida doce de mulherzinha. Mas ele deveria ter adivinhado.

Ela era Lily, afinal.

-Emily era sua alma gêmea?

Ele piscou repetidas vezes, encarando-a fixamente – deixando-a completamente sem jeito, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la desviar o olhar.

-O que? – ele perguntou, surpreso, incerto sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Lily resmungou algo para si mesma, ajeitando-se desconfortavelmente em seu lugar.

-Emily. – ela repetiu, a voz soando mais alta, embora parecesse estranhamente instável. – Ela era sua alma gêmea?

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Os olhos queimando em cima de Lily, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Emily anulou as chances de se tornar qualquer coisa minimamente importante na minha vida quando decidiu que não gostava dos meus amigos. – respondeu firmemente, usando o tom de fim de assunto e Lily reprimiu um sorriso, não querendo demonstrar a reação que aquela reposta causou em seu corpo.

James sorriu, empurrando para um lugar distante de sua mente as imagens de uma Lily mais jovem com os olhos marejados e o sorriso de escárnio de sua ex-namorada. Ele não gostava de pensar naquilo. Na verdade, ele costumava fingir que Emily nunca existiu e, principalmente, ignorar o fato de que realmente achou que poderia chegar a amá-la algum dia.

-Achei que você acreditasse em afinidades. – ela começou, usando de seu próprio argumento, e ele sorriu.

-Gostar de cigarros de canela e whisky com gelo não faz de ninguém sua alma gêmea. – rebateu, rindo sob sua respiração, e Lily franziu o nariz, reprimindo uma risada.

Ambos sabiam que aquilo não era tudo; só era mais confortável deixar as coisas assim.

-Além do mais – ele continuou, sorrindo de maneira ofuscante – você sabe que eu prefiro as ruivas. – terminou, sussurrando de maneira rouca, e riu gostosamente quando as bochechas de Lily tingiram-se em um vermelho vivo, contrastando com os cabelos ruivos que caiam livremente em ondas suaves nos ombros.

-Você é um idiota. – ela resmungou, sentindo os pelos de sua nuca se eriçando, e obrigou as pernas a suportarem seu peso enquanto corria desajeitadamente até a cozinha.

A TV há muito esquecida.

James observou, divertido, Lily tomar um grande gole daquela bebida doce e murmurar para si mesma algo que pareceu um palavrão. Um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios enquanto, inconscientemente, observava a figura magra de sua melhor amiga parada no meio da cozinha.

As roupas agarradas ao corpo, abraçando suas curvas e revelando o corpo delicado e feminino. As pernas torneadas e a cintura fina e delgada. A barriga lisinha e, ele sabia, cheia de pequenas sardas que também tomavam o resto de sua pele branca. Os seios grandes o suficiente para, ele sabia, caber perfeitamente em suas mãos...

-James? – ele ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, sentindo seu pescoço estalar e sendo incapaz de reprimir um gemido de dor. Encontrou os olhos de Lily fitando-o, sem jeito, e ele não precisou pensar muito para saber que ela havia notado o jeito como a encarava.

Não que ele se arrependesse, de qualquer forma.

-Desculpe, eu... me distraí. – respondeu, sorrindo um sorriso torto, e ela puxou o ar com força para os pulmões, ao mesmo tempo em que desviava o olhar e exclamava um novo palavrão, alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

-Vai ficar pro jantar? – questionou, apertando a garrafa com mais força do que julgava necessário, e James limitou-se em assentir, colocando os pés sob a mesinha de café sem se importar com a careta que recebeu em troca.

-Você vai cozinhar? – ele tentou não demonstrar o quão animado estava com a expectativa de vê-la cozinhar.

Era algo realmente interessante de se ver.

-Hmm... na verdade, eu estava pensando em pedir comida japonesa. – e ela tentou não sorrir diante da careta que ele fez.

Ele detestava peixe. Sobretudo peixe cru.

-Contanto que você peça cerveja o bastante pra me embebedar. – resmungou, e Lily foi incapaz de conter uma risada.

-Você sabe que eles não tem cerveja no restaurante japonês². – revidou, divertidamente, e ele revirou os olhos.

-Que seja. – ele suspirou, resignado, e recostou-se contra o estofado do sofá, fechando os olhos preguiçosamente. - Qualquer coisa que tenha álcool suficiente pra entorpecer meu paladar é bem vindo.

-Você é tão dramático. – ela murmurou, abrindo a gaveta do gabinete e puxando o cardápio do restaurante.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ele sorriu enquanto ouvia Lily fazer o pedido; controlando-se para não resmungar impropérios quando pediu frango grelhado para James.

**.**

**.**

-Eu ainda não acredito que você conseguiu. – ele recomeçou, pela milésima vez, observando Lily se atrapalhar com os hashis. Riu gostosamente quando ela os jogou para longe, optando por usar um garfo e se esquivou a tempo de uma nova almofada.

-O que eu posso dizer? – respondeu, a boca cheia com um generoso pedaço de camarão com shoyo. - Clientes de longa data tem preferência. – ele revirou os olhos, encarando a garrafa de sake sem acreditar que ela estava realmente ali.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ter dormido com o gerente, tem? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas minimamente e Lily corou.

-Eu não dormi com ele! – ela protestou, cuspindo um pouco de arroz sobre a camisa de James. Ele fez uma careta. Ela sorriu. – A culpa não é minha se ele gosta de ficar olhando meu decote quando vou almoçar.

Ele parou com os hashis a poucos centímetros da boca, encarando-a com um ar risonho e não se dando ao trabalho de ser discreto quando lançou um rápido olhar para a pele que a regata de Lily deixava a mostra. Ela revirou os olhos, reprimindo um sorriso.

-É por isso que você tem todos aqueles cupons de desconto?

.

.

-Ok,eu tenho uma. – ele começou, animado, e Lily se limitou a revirar os olhos. As mãos sob a barriga e um sorrisinho nos lábios rosados, claramente satisfeita depois de ter se empanturrado de comida.

-É claro que você tem... – ela respondeu, bocejando ruidosamente. O corpo jogado de qualquer jeito no tapete felpudo da sala e os olhos fechados preguiçosamente.

Ele fez uma careta, resolvendo-se por ignorar seu mau-humor pós jantar.

Se fosse possível, ela tiraria um cochilo depois de cada refeição.

-No segundo ano, Frank Longbotton me perguntou se era verdade que eu... – ele sorriu, limpando a garganta teatralmente. – estava _brincando_ com você.

Ela abriu os olhos em um rompante, ainda que encarando-o de forma preguiçosa, e ergueu as sobrancelhas minimamente. Uma careta em seu rosto fazendo James rir.

-Frank fofocava como uma velha. – resmungou, ignorando aquele súbito sentimento de vergonha.

Era um fato que ninguém parecia acreditar que eles pudessem ser apenas amigos, não sem algum tipo de _benefício_. Um dos comentários que se ouviam pelos corredores da escola, era que a tensão sexual existente entre os dois era insuportável. De acordo com Dorcas Meadows, Lily se comportava como uma vadia pronta para enfiar a língua na garganta de James a qualquer momento.

-Não quer saber o que eu respondi? – ele perguntou, divertidamente, e ela voltou a fechar os olhos e encarar o escuro novamente.

-Sinceramente? Não, obrigada.

-Eu disse – ele continuou, claramente ignorando sua recusa. Ela suspirou. – que você era a melhor transa da minha vida. – ela sentiu um rubor espalhar-se por suas bochechas, pescoço e colo em uma velocidade incrível. O riso debochado de James ecoando em sua cabeça quase que dolorosamente.

Ela ignorou os protestos de James quando levantou-se – rápido o suficiente para que sentisse tudo rodar ao seu redor – e começou a recolher os pratos e embalagens deixadas de qualquer jeito no chão e sob sua mesinha, sem conseguir reprimir uma careta. James continuava a rir, embora seu olhar estivesse firmemente preso na bunda de sua melhor amiga e na maneira com que aquela calça jeans parecia realçar seus atributos.

A verdade é que, sim, eles dormiram juntos. Uma vez, na faculdade.

Lily estava pirando com os estudos e seu trabalho de meio período em uma loja de artigos femininos – era essa a descrição que ela usava quando alguém perguntava o que fazia, e se sentia envergonhada em responder que trabalhava com lingeries e produtos de sex shop – e, entre isso e o estagio de James na empresa de publicidade do seu tio, aquele era uma dos poucos dias que eles tinham pra ficar juntos e jogar conversa fora.

Foi uma noite regada a vinho e margaritas e quando Lily já estava com a língua solta demais, acabou dizendo que estava há dois sem meses sem sexo. Em contrapartida, James acabou confessando que se sentia atraído pela melhor amiga e que já tinha imaginado como seria ficar com ela. Uma coisa acabou levando a outra, e antes que percebessem o que estava acontecendo, Lily estava montada em seu colo com a língua de James molestando sua boca e tudo o mais que encontrasse pelo caminho.

No dia seguinte, eles acordaram no tapete da sala de estar, nus e completamente entrelaçados em uma bagunça de membros e uma dor de cabeça memorável. Depois de um momento constrangedor, prometeram esquecer o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e _nunca,_ sob hipótese alguma, trazer aquele assunto a tona novamente.

Obviamente, aquela regra não se aplicava a James. Mesmo que já estivessem formados e que anos tenham ficado para trás, ele costumava assustar os novos namorados de Lily com algumas informações, reais ou não, sobre o ato de fazer sexo com sua melhor amiga. Um cara realmente terminou com ela depois disso, achando que eles tinham algo, e depois de quase três semanas sem que Lily trocasse uma palavra com ele por causa disso, fizeram as pazes e ele prometeu nunca mais tocar no assunto.

Até agora.

-Quer ajuda? – ele perguntou, em pé, sorvendo o que restava em uma garrafa de água. Ela limitou-se em balançar a cabeça, entregando a James um saco de lixo.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio por algum tempo, recolhendo papeis e embalagens vazias do chão, e então foram trabalhar na louça suja do almoço.

-Lily? – ele sorriu, observando-a esfregar um prato repetidamente, mesmo que já estivesse limpo.

-Uh?

-Achei que você tinha um encontro hoje. – ela mordeu o lábio, enxaguando o prato e entregando-o a James, a quem tinha sido incumbida a tarefa de secar.

Ele queria ter trazido aquilo a tona mais cedo, mas não sabia como. Ficou surpreso quando Lily ligou aquela tarde, dizendo que estava intimado a aparecer em seu apartamento para uma noite de filmes e cerveja. James sabia que ela tinha um encontro hoje, com um cara que tinha conhecido na escola em que trabalhava, o que seria a primeira vez desde Amus. Até onde sabia, ela parecia animada com aquilo.

Ela suspirou, fechando a torneira e voltando-se para encará-lo, as bochechas coradas.

-Eu cancelei com Collin ontem. – respondeu, tão baixo que James teve dificuldades em ouvir. – Ele é ótimo, mas... – ele deixou o pano de prato em cima do balcão, se aproximando mais de Lily. O cenho franzido, enquanto ela corava.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela deu de ombros diante do tom preocupado que ele estava usando, cruzando os braços na altura do peito e se deixando apoiar contra a pia, rindo nervosamente

-Eu não estou bêbada o suficiente pra isso. – ele sorriu, embora estivesse entendendo cada vez menos.

-Desde quando você precisa estar bêbada pra conversar comigo? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo aquela sensação na boca do estômago de novo. Os olhos de James firmemente presos em sua figura, procurando as respostas que ela não parecia disposta a dar tão facilmente.

-Você sempre faz isso. – ela acusou, desviando o olhar para os pés descalços. James franziu o cenho.

-Isso o que? – o riso nervoso de Lily ecoou pela cozinha estreita mais uma vez.

-Isso. – respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. – Você está sempre... sempre bagunçando comigo. – ele riu, observando a forma como ela parecia focada em seus pés nervosos.

-Você sabe que não estamos chegando a lugar nenhum, não é? – apontou, coçando a nuca distraidamente e se aproximando de Lily apenas o suficiente para que pudesse colocar a mecha de seus cabelos que insistia em ficar na frente de seus olhos, atrás de sua orelha.

A maneira como sua pele se arrepiou diante de algo tão simples não passou despercebido, e ele sorriu.

-Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos, James? – ela perguntou, subitamente se afastando e deixando James surpreso, enquanto caminhava em passos rápido até a geladeira. A louça aparentemente esquecida enquanto alcançava a garrafa com sua bebida doce de mulherzinha.

-Uh, não sei. – respondeu, confuso com a mudança rapida de assunto, seguindo-a enquanto Lily voltava até a sala de estar e se jogava preguiçosamente no sofá.

Ela o encarou firmemente, tomando um longo gole do liquido cor-de-rosa de sua garrafa. Os olhos verdes encarando James hesitantemente enquanto ele tomava o assento ao seu lado.

-Vinte.- ela respondeu, sentindo o coração bater de maneira irregular enquanto observava a expressão de falsa surpresa no rosto de seu melhor amigo. – Vinte anos.

-Uau. Sério? – ela lambeu os vestigios da bebida doce em seus lábios enquanto ele se recostava contra o apoio do sofá. Os braços cruzados despreocupadamente atras da cabeça. – Parece muito mais. – ele riu, observando o rosto bonito de Lily se retorcer em uma careta.

-James, você... você sempre esteve aqui. – ela começou, claramente ignorando os esforços de James para deixá-la nervosa. A garrafa pendendo nervosamente em suas mãos enquanto suas unhas arranhavam o rótulo distraidamente. E então, suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar, de maneira relutante. – Você sabia que está em todos os meus albuns de fotos? – ele sorriu abertamente enquanto observava a forma como sua pele branca, cheia de pequenas sardas, se tornava vermelha gradualmente.

-Em todos? - ela se limitou em afirmar com a cabeça, a mecha cobrindo seus olhos novamente. – Isso é engraçado. – ele riu baixinho, e ela ergueu a cabeça apenas o suficiente para que o encarasse, sentindo-se subitamente estupida por ter entrado naquele assunto. – Eu não tenho muitas fotos em casa, mas sempre que eu penso em um momento legal, você está la.

Ela o encarou, surpresa, piscando repetidamente enquanto o encarava. Ele riu.

-Como se você não soubesse. – ele revirou os olhos e ignorou e voz em sua cabeça que ficava ressaltando a todo momento quão bonita Lily parecia aquela noite. – Na verdade – ele recomeçou, depois de um minuto inteiro de silencio entre eles – eu não lembro de ter feito muita coisa sem você.

Foi impossível que aquilo não acontecesse. O momento estranho, mas não estranho o suficiente para se tornar constrangedor, que se seguiu. Olhares surpresos e sorrisos hesitantes enquanto a realização os batia e eles tomavam conhecimento de algo muito importante que nunca _pareceu_ importante o suficiente.

-Existe... algum protocolo pra isso? – ele perguntou, rindo baixinho, e ela revirou os olhos enquanto seu coração falhava uma batida miseravelmente.

-O que? Por sermos o relacionamento mais antigo um do outro? – Lily tentou não demonstrar como aquilo soou em seus ouvidos e ignorou as sugestões que começaram a surgir em sua cabeça sem que ela pudesse controlar.

James riu, observando a forma como ela parecia tensa diante daquele assunto.

-O que você quer? Um colar de diamantes? – ela rolou os olhos diante de seu tom risonho e balançou a garrafa nervosamente em suas mãos.

-Há-há, muito engraçado. – rebateu, o rosto se retorcendo em uma careta. James riu.

–Eu te ofereceria um anel, mas acho que não estamos lá ainda. – ele continou, rindo, embora seu estômago tenha se revirado nervosamente. E então esperou que Lily o acompanhasse, mas ela se limitou em encarar a garrafa quase vazia que segurava – a pele de seu colo mais vermelha do que ele se lembrava de já ter visto alguma vez.

-Eu... eu fiz pudim de chocolate mais cedo, eu vou-

-Lily... – a interrompeu, embora não soubesse o que dizer. Ela o encarou por exatamente cinco segundos, esperando por algo, qualquer coisa; e então sorriu de maneira hesitante, levantando-se de seu lugar.

-Volto já. – ele observou enquanto ela se afastava em passos rapidos até a cozinha e respirou fundo, hesitando pouco mais de meio minuto antes de fazer caminho até ela.

Encontrou Lily recostada contra a pia, lutando contra a tampa de um recipiente de vidro e resmungando impropérios. Os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto enquanto lutava contra o que só podia ser seu pudim de chocolate. Ele reprimiu a vontade de rir e se aproximou até que ela notasse sua presença. Ouviu quando ela suspirou baixinho e sorriu.

-Quer ajuda? – ofereceu, recostando-se contra a pia de maneira que seus ombros se roçassem, e ela deu de ombros, entregando o recipiente de vidro.

-Obrigada. – murmurou, voltando-se para o lugar onde guardava as taças de sobremesa. Uma nova careta se formando em seu rosto enquanto observava a facilidade com que James retirava a tampa. – Isso é humilhante. – ela resmungou, deixando duas taças em cima da pia e abrindo uma gaveta, de onde tirou duas colheres. Ele sorriu presunçosamente.

-É óbvio que eu mereço mais pudim por isso. – ela revirou os olhos, repirmindo um sorriso, enquanto ele se ocupava em encher a sua taça.

-Também é bastante óbvio que Peter não é o único gordo do seu grupo. – ela provocou, começando a encher a propria taça, e ele riu, puxando uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Por alguns minutos, tudo o que se podia ouvir era o barulho das colheres contra as taças de vidro. James não tinha muita certeza sobre o que estava por vir, mas sabia que algo havia mudado aquela tarde. Desde o momento em que recebera a ligação de Lily e percebera a hesitação por trás de seu convite. O problema é que nunca sabia o que esperar dela. E talvez fosse aquilo o que fazia com que ele gostasse tanto de estar em sua presença.

-Amus nunca gostou do meu pudim de chocolate. – ele franziu o cenho, desviando o olhar de sua taça para encontrar Lily olhando fixamente para a colher em sua mão. – Ele dizia que ia tudo pros culotes.

James parou por um momento com o gesto de levar uma nova colher a boca e observou Lily, absorvendo o que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

-Lily... _como_ você nunca suspeitou que ele fosse gay? – perguntou, em descrença, embora uma voz dentro de sua cabeça estivesse rindo histericamente.

Ela o encarou, uma sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto um sorriso delineava os lábios rosados. E, então, explodiu em risos.

-Eu não sei! – ela respondeu, rindo, finalmente levando a colherada de pudim a boca. – Acho que eu só... não estava tão focada no nosso relacionamento quanto deveria. – terminou, lambendo o canto dos lábios lentamente. James piscou repetidamente, desviando o olhar de sua boca, quando notou que estava fazendo aquilo há tempo demais. – Eu não sei porque nós ficamos juntos, em primeiro lugar.

Ele sorriu minimamente, mexendo nervosamente em seu pudim, achando engraçado ela ter dito em voz alta o que ele não foi capaz de perguntar durante os dois anos em que estiveram juntos.

-Acho que... acho que eu só estava cansada de esperar. – ela disse, respondendo a própria pergunta. O sorriso ainda ali, embora não sentisse mais vontade de rir. – Amus era só um cara legal que me deixava confortável. Era fácil com ele, porque eu não ficava me perguntando onde nós estavamos indo com nosso relacionamento. – ela terminou, chupando o ar para seus pulmões, e largando a taça vazia de pudim em cima da pia. – Era... _conveniente_.

Ela voltou o olhar para seus pés descalços mais uma vez, evitando olhar para James e encontrar seus olhos a encarando, como se pudesse ver através dela. De alguma forma, ele sempre parecia saber o que dizer e como agir, e aquilo sempre a assustou.

-Por que você desmarcou seu encontro, Lily? – a voz baixa e rouca de James ecoou em seus ouvidos e, instintivamente, ela abraçou o próprio corpo.

Ela ouviu o barulho da taça sendo deixada em cima da pia e então sentiu o corpo de James colar-se ao seu, de maneira que não restasse um único centimetro entre eles. Sua respiração, quente e em tons de chocolate e sake, batendo contra sua tempora enquanto ele, pacientemente, esperava.

-Era errado em vários níveis. – respondeu, rindo nervosamente, e James sorriu.

-O que? Ele ainda não fez dezoito? – ela rolou os olhos, ignorando o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo com a risada de James vibrando contra sua pele.

-Ele só não é o que eu esperava. – deu de ombros, tentando parecer firme em sua decisão, e James bufou.

-Você disse que ele era ótimo. – ele apontou, achando engraçado ver a articulada Lily sem uma reposta coerente.

Ela fechou os olhos, as mãos firmente apoiadas contra a bancada da pia, enquanto tomava respirações profundas e tentava convencer a si mesma que estava tudo bem. Era apenas James ali.

-Collin é publicitário, fã dos Beatles e torce pro Liverpool. – começou. A voz tremendo quase que imperceptivelmente enquanto sentia os olhos de James em cima de si. – Ele também detesta o inverno e ama o Green Park no verão e... a idéia de encontro perfeito pra ele é um filme legal e uma boa pizzaria com jarros de cerveja. – sua risada nervosa foi ouvida mais uma vez e James sentiu uma nova onda de adrenalina correr por sua corrente sanguinea.

Um minuto constrangedor se passou sem que ninguém dissesse nada.

-Lily, você percebe que acaba de... me descrever, não é? – ele murmurou, baixinho, passando as mãos nervosamente no emaranhado de fios negros em sua cabeça. Os pulmões ardendo quando se contraiam pra receber o ar que ele os obrigava a receber.

Ela suspirou, esfregando as mãos no rosto, sentindo o coração bater de forma dolorosa dentro de sua caixa torácica.

-Eu achei que queria isso! – ela exclamou, de forma exasperada, e então voltou-se para encarar James. – Por um dia inteiro eu tentei me convencer que estava fazendo a coisa certa! Que não era tão doente quanto parecia e que eu não estava fazendo aquilo porque ele se parecia com você! – ela gesticulava efusivamente com as mãos enquanto falava, andando de um lado pro outro em sua frente, sem coragem suficiente para voltar a encará-lo depois daquela diarréia verbal. – Mas então, hoje, quando eu cheguei em casa e comecei a olhar pra trás e tudo o que fizemos eu percebi que não podia. – e então ela parou. As mãos enterradas nos cabelos e a respiração errática enquanto tentava obrigar sua cabeça a parar de rodar. – Eu não podia ficar com um cara só porque ele me lembra você. Porque ele não sorri como você e nem me provoca como você faz e também não me faz flutuar como você, quando me toca e sussurra coisas idiotas pra mim...

-Lily...

-... e nem me faz sentir aquela coisa engraçada no estômago, nem faz a minha pele se arrepiar quando me toca...

-... Lily...

-... e definitivamente não faz meu coração bater assim quando diz meu nome.

Ela puxou o ar para seus pulmões, com força, quando notou que disse tudo aquilo sem respirar. A pele de suas bochechas, colo e pescoço, completamente corada em um tom bonito de vermelho que fazia com que parecesse apenas um só, misturado ao tom vermelho de seus cabelos. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era encarar os proprios pés, incerta sobre o que deveria fazer a seguir e sobre como agir com James a partir de agora.

Então, quando ele avançou um passo em sua direção, com a mão erguida, pronto para tocá-la, ela sentiu a respiração presa em sua garganta e todos os musculos de seu corpo travarem.

-Eu amo que você nunca saiba quando ficar calada. – James começou, murmurando naquela voz rouca e baixa que enviou uma nova descarga elétrica através de seu corpo, e ela suspirou. E, quando ele finalmente a tocou, a ponta de seus dedos tocando primeiro a pele descoberta de seu colo e então arrastando-se para a pele vermelha e quente de seu pescoço, ela sentiu que estava em queda livre. E fechou os olhos para aproveitar o que poderia ser o melhor momento da sua vida.

James nunca sabia o que esperar de Lily, mas, de alguma maneira, sempre sabia o que fazer. E, naquele momento, se inclinar e tocar os lábios rosados com os seus, parecia uma tarefa tão simples e previsível quanto respirar. A maneira como eles se abraçaram e sentiram o corpo um do outro e como seus lábios se moveram, apenas confirmou as suspeitas que começaram com um telefonema aquela tarde.

Era simples e fácil e nunca nada no mundo pareceu tão certo.

.

.

Ela ergueu os olhos da TV no momento em que Kath e Patrick estavam dando seu primeiro beijo; sujos de tinta e jogados em um monte de feno. Apertou a mão de James entre a sua, amando a sensação dos dedos calejados entre os seus, e sentiu quando ele retribuiu seu aperto. Ela sorriu, e aconchegou-se mais contra ele, fazendo com que ele apoiasse o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

-Eu ainda acredito nisso. – ela murmurou, voltando os olhos para a TV, e James riu baixinho.

-Que eles foram feitos um para o outro? – ela sorriu, mesmo diante do tom sarcástico em sua voz.

-É. – respondeu, dando de ombros, e ele voltou a rir. – Eu ainda acredito que eles foram feitos um para o outro, mas você pode ter razão. Ele realmente mentiu e manipulou, mas realmente gostava dela.

-Acho que sim. – ele concordou, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. – O cara gastou quase mil dólares em uma Fender Stracts. Ele tem que gostar da garota pelo menos um pouco. – James disse, dando de ombros, e ela riu, beliscando sua mão. – Ouch!

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, enquanto uma nova cena se desenrolava.

-Eu não sei se acredito nessa coisa de alma gêmea. – ela se afastou um pouco e ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo enquanto ele falava. –Pra mim parece um monte de baboseira que as pessoas inventam pra ganhar dinheiro. – ela revirou os olhos para o publicitário que existia dentro de James. – Mas acho que duas pessoas podem ter sido feitas uma pra outra. – ele terminou, de maneira hesitante, embora estivesse sorrindo. Lily riu.

-É mesmo? – ele deu de ombros mais uma vez, afastando a mecha teimosa que insistia em cobrir os olhos de Lily, e inclinou seu rosto até que estivesse com os lábios a menos de um milimetro de distância dos seus.

-Bem... estou começando a acreditar.

* * *

**N/A: 1** - O filme que eles assistem é '_10 Things I Hate About You' (10 Coisas Que eu Odeio em Você). _Na minha opinião um dos melhores filmes do universo – talvez eu seja suspeita pra dizer, já que é meu filme favorito. Se vocês nunca assistiram (passa direto na Globo, gente!), ASSISTAM! Heath Leadger como Patrick Verona é uma das melhores adaptações do mundo.  
**2** – Eu não sei se no restaurante japonês que vocês frequentam vende cerveja, mas tudo o que eu sei é que não combina. Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida.

_Let Love In _é o nome da música da _Goo Goo Dolls_ que me inspirou a escrever essa história.

Mudando completamente de assunto, porque eu preciso surtar com mais alguém: alguém aqui já leu o novo livro da Rowling? Gente, eu fiquei chocada quando fiquei sabendo! Já tinha lido _Morte Súbita_/_The Casual Vacancy_ e foi muito decepcionante (desculpa aí pra galera que gostou), mas o novo, _The Cuckoo's Calling_, que ela publicou com nome de outra pessoa, recebeu críticas muito boas. Alguém já leu e recomenda/também quer ler?

Fiquem com Deus e bom final de semana!

_Reviews?_


End file.
